Insanity
by LaughingAlanna
Summary: He thought he'd finally be noticed if he helped. Oh he will be. Just not the way he originally thought. Join Matthew on a adventure, one that ends in insanity. Hehehe enjoy will be updated every two weeks or so. Rating may be raised.
1. Intro

**_They send me away to find them a fortune; a chest filled with diamonds and gold. The house was awake with shadows and monsters the_** **_hallways_** **_they_** **_echoed_** **_and_** **_groaned_**.

"Alfred!" Matthew looked up hearing Arthur calling his brothers name. He looked around to see if Alfred was around. He sighed. Arthur was talking to him then.

"Alfred can you do me a favor?" He thrust a old rolled up peace of parchment into his hands. "Go and bring me the chest. Use this map. I know you like adventures because you're the hero and you like to help others. Thanks!" Was it Him or did it seem like Arthur was sucking up to him? He shrugged and walked away not seeing the dark grin that formed on the Brits face. He left the conference building and walked over to his moose which was tied up. He climbed up and began running back to his home in Canada. The conference having been held at Niagara falls, so it was easy for him to travel this way.

When he arrived home he called up some workers and told them that he needed his ship fixed up overnight if possible. He was given a positive response so he hung up. He glanced over at the sleeping Kuma and began to pack before falling onto his bed with a yawn. He planned to leave the next morning. He thought if he brought the chest back to Arthur that he would see him as Matthew not Alfred. He fell asleep unaware of what was to come.

The next morning he woke and in a hurry made some toast, grabbed his bag, picked up the still sleeping Kuma, and got into the car. He drove for a few hours until they reached his small private dock where his old ship had been fixed up to perfection. He put his bag in his room and checked the belly of this ship where he saw plenty of food crates and barrels of water. It was enough to to last ten men a year, though it would be just him and his polar bear. Once everything was checked he untied from the docks, hoisted the sails (With Kuma's help of course) and set sail.

Out on the ocean he smiled. No one could bother him. He looked at the map before heading southwest. It wasn't more then five-six hours out on the ocean when the sky's began to darken and thunder was heard. The ocean was starting to get a bit choppy so he slipped on his rain slicker lowered all but the sails he needed and began to tough out the storm as it began to pour. Waves crashed over the sides of the ships as he steered bravely. Kuma was in his cabin for safety. The rain seemed to only come down harder instead of weakening and his eyes widened as he looked over. A massive wave, 60ft or more was heading right towards the ship! He turned the ship towards it and began to travel up the wave. He shot over the peak right before the wave crashed. He had barely avoided being hit and sinking the ship. A few hours after that the storm seemed to calm down and The next morning it was gone completely.

Exhausted he walked into his cabin and fell asleep. This ship would stay on course without him steering for a bit. His polar bear laid next to him. At about six pm he woke up feeling hungry. He went and got some water, bread and jerky for him and Kuma to eat. This continued for the next couple of days, though the storms that did appear were no where near as bad as the first. After about a month they saw land. They had found the island.

Matthew got the map and jumped over the side of the boat, and walked through the waist deep water to shore. He looked up and on hill saw something shocking. A Old worn down house about ten miles away on top of a hill. (Yes it's a very big Island) he began to trek towards it after about two and a half ours of walking he was unnerved. It was silent. No animals or birds were heard. He continue walking finally reaching the house after another hour or so.

He slowly opened the door and walked inside. He shut the door behind him. He looked around and shivered. The mansion was in pretty good condition but the shadows seemed to be moving and his footsteps echoed off the walls. The walls also seemed to be making a groaning sound as if something was pushing them to the point of almost breaking. He glanced at the shadows and let out a small scream as a face with red eyes and a dark grin stared at him. He turn and ran back to the front door to find that it wouldn't budge. He tried to break it down but nothing worked. Matthew fell to his knees in horror. All he knew was that Arthur was planning on sending Alfred here and instead he was caught in the trap. What was going to happen to him. The dark laughter that began to ring through the hallways made him shiver. This wasn't going to be good.


	2. Chapter 1

**I sat alone in bed till the mornin im cryin there coming for me.**

 **Alfred's POV**

It's been three years **since** I last saw Mattie. I was growing concerned. It was also time for another world meeting. When i walked into the room Arthur looked surprised before he schooled his features into his normal grumpy look. Now most people don't realize just how observant he really is. Alfred looked around the room. Still no Mattie. Odd but he had to turn his focus onto the meeting that was starting. About an hour in the door slammed open and in walked Matthew dark smirk on his face. "Mattie-" "Shut it Alfred!" His twin brother said darkly with a glare at the blonde.

 **Matthew's POV**

"After all the pain and suffering that house put me through helped me realize something." he spoke all the other countries actually seeing him for once as fear crept up into their stomachs. Arthur was especially pale now as he knew exactly what happened. "I don't have to lay down. Be invisible. Let all of you walk over me. I can hold up for myself and now-" his violet eyes taking on a red tint. "It's your turn to suffer." He pulled a large scythe out of seemingly nowhere and pointed at the map. "As we speak my armies are taking over your governments." hi. Y phone pinged and he smirked wider. "Rather i should say took over. You all are under my control. Disobey me and I kill you." Someone scoffed. Matthew swung his scythe and Arthur's head came off in a spurt of blood, the crimson fluid leaving flecks across his face and dousing the people around the now dead Brit. "How I've been looking forwards to this!" The other countries looked at him worriedly The Italies already waving white flags. "Let it begin!" His global take over had begun


	3. Notice

It has come to my intention that someone believes i am infringing on the song Control by Halsey. Because I'm using the song in way that is for education in a story meant to show what bullying can do to people it can be used in my story as the guideline under the fair use act. The lyrics are the guideline for the story. Without them the plot and message would be mute. Once more, because it's being used in a educational purpose to show what bullying can lead to (tho admittedly the bullying would be less extreme in the real world) it is allowed under the fair use act. I have gone and done my research and I've found my story does qualify.


End file.
